callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Judgment Day
"Judgment Day" is the 11th and final campaign mission for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. This mission has players as David Mason is leading international special forces from countries across the world in a massive assault on a Mercs' Haitian facility where they believe the U.S. drone fleet is being controlled from. Characters *David Mason (playable) *Mike Harper (W.I.A./not present) (player-determined) *Raul Menendez (K.I.A., canon)/(Alive/Deceased, non-canon) *DeFalco (K.I.A./not present) (player-determined) *CIA Nerd (Alive/not present) (player-determined) *David Petraeus (cutscene only) *Bosworth (cutscene only) *Alex Mason (Alive/Grave only) (cutscene only) (player-determined) *Frank Woods (Alive, canon/Deceased, non-canon) (cutscene only) *Josefina Menendez (flashback/corpse only/not present) (cutscene only) (player-determined) *Chloe "Karma" Lynch (Alive/not present) (cutscene only) (player-determined) *Jones (K.I.A./Not Present) (cutscene only) (player-determined) Plot The mission starts with David Mason, along with four other J-SOC operatives and Harper, providing if he survived Achilles' Veil, inside a VTOL, preparing to assault the Haitian facility via Glider Wings. Suddenly, the aircraft is hit by a surface-to-air missile, so the team must jump out early. After avoiding several SAM missiles and aircraft debris, Mason and the international special forces reach the ground and engage a large force of Mercs guarding the entrance to the facility. After the Mercs are cleared, Mason moves into the facility and engages yet more Mercs. He fights his way to the control room. Mason tries to regain control the drones, but he's unable to. Menendez transmits a live webcast, depicting the entire drone fleet flying over New York, prepared to attack. Suddenly, they all self-destruct. Menendez explains that without the drones, the U.S. military is crippled and he orders Cordis Die to initiate an attack. A nearby J-SOC operative finds a corpse in an elevator who has been stripped of his uniform, but the body is rigged with explosives and blows up, killing two nearby soldiers. Mason then learns that Menendez is trying to escape disguised as a U.S. soldier. He discovers that Menedez is at a military checkpoint. Upon reaching the checkpoint, Menendez detonates an explosive, injuring Harper (provided he is alive). Mason takes a KAP-40 from a Merc corpse and shoots two other Mercs guarding Menendez (if DeFalco is still alive, he will replace one of the Mercs). Menendez attempts to aim his Tac-45 at Mason and kill him, but David quickly draws a Combat Knife and stabs Menendez in the left leg, knocking him to the floor, and them stabs him in the right shoulder. He takes Menendez' Tac-45 and points it at his head. Menendez taunts David, trying to encourage him to shoot him and make him become a martyr. Final Decision At this point, the player will be able to choose whether to kill Menendez or capture him. If the player chooses to kill Menendez, Mason will shoot Menendez in the head and then will either attend to an injured Harper, if he is still alive or simply exit the facility. If the player chooses to capture Menendez, Mason will pull Menendez to his feet and push him to a outside aircraft and, if still alive, Harper will be medically evacuated. Menendez will then be taken to prison. Ending The ending of the campaign depends on the player's choices and actions throughout the story. The ending depends on the fates of Raul Menendez, Chloe Lynch and Alex Mason. Menendez's and Mason's fate will depend on the player, in Judgement Day and Suffer With Me respectively. Lynch's fate depends on whether Farid was alive or not, during the first half of Odysseus as well as whether or not Briggs was killed in the same mission, whose fate depends on the player. Farid's fate will depend on the player, on whether or not they chose to kill Harper or sacrifice Farid in Achille's Veil. Ending 1='Mason survives, Chloe survives, Menendez survives' Section captures Menendez, who is taken to prison. It is then revealed that Alex Mason survived getting shot by Woods, and reunites with him. Section then joins his father and "uncle." A Celerium worm infests local power plants close to the prison where Menendez is being held, but Chloe detects the worm and cracks it, saving the power and keeping Menendez concealed. She then appears on Jimmy Kimmel's TV show. There she insults Menendez, who is seen raging in his cell and bashing his head against the T.V. multiple times before just laughing it off. This is the best ending the player can achieve. |-| Ending 2='Mason survives, Chloe dies/remains captive, Menendez survives' Section captures Menendez, who is taken to prison. It is then revealed that Alex Mason survived getting shot by Woods, and reunites with him. A Celerium worm infests local power plants close to the prison where Menendez is being held, which gives him the upper hand to escape. He then goes to the Vault and finally kills Woods. Menendez then travels to Nicaragua to his sister's grave, digs up her corpse, and then torches himself. *In this ending, Section isn't shown reuniting with his father. |-| Ending 3='Mason survives, Menendez dies' Section shoots Menendez in the head. It is then revealed that Alex Mason survived getting shot by Woods, and reunites with him. Section then joins his father and "uncle." However Menendez's "assassination" is triggered with a video of Menendez commanding Cordis Die that it is time to revolt. This then leads to protests all across the U.S. and the burning of the White House. *This ending happens regardless of Chloe's fate, due to the death of Menendez. |-| Ending 4='Mason dies, Chloe survives, Menendez survives' Section captures Menendez, who is taken to prison. Section and Woods are seen next to Mason's grave for a moment to remember him. A Celerium worm infests local power plants close to the prison where Menendez is being held, but Chloe detects the worm and cracks it, saving the power and keeping Menendez concealed. Chloe then appears on Jimmy Kimmel's TV show, and Menendez is seen raging in his cell. |-| Ending 5='Mason dies, Chloe dies/remains captive, Menendez survives' Section captures Menendez, who is taken to prison. A Celerium worm infests local power plants close to the prison where Menendez is being held, which gives him the upper hand to escape. He then goes to the Vault and finally kills Woods. Menendez then travels to Nicaragua to his sister's grave, digs up her corpse, and then torches himself. *In this ending, Section and Woods aren't seen visiting Mason's grave. |-| Ending 6='Mason dies, Menendez dies' Section shoots Menendez in the head. Section and Woods are seen next to Mason's grave for a moment to remember him. However Menendez's "assassination" is triggered with a video of Menendez commanding Cordis Die that it is time to revolt. This then leads to protests all across the U.S. and the burning of the White House. *Like in Ending 3, this ending happens regardless of Chloe's fate. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Black Ops II - Judgment Day Challenges Completing two challenges unlocks the campaign perk Fast Mag. Completing five challenges unlocks Minigun and Death Machine for single player loadout. *Avoid ALL anti-air missiles. *Destroy ALL laser turrets. *Destroy enemy quad drones (x3) while disabled. *Perform sniper kills (x10) from more than 40m distance. *Melee camouflaged enemy personnel (x3). *Direct quad drones to eliminate enemy CLAW. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x5) with one strike of the kinetic projectile weapon. *Protect ASD resource to the objective location. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapon Loadout Recommended Loadout SCAR-H Menu Icon BOII.png|SCAR-H with Target Finder and Grenade Launcher XPR-50 Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|XPR-50 with Dual Band Scope KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40 (Used to kill Mercs/DeFalco) Tac-45 Menu Icon BOII.png|Tac-45 (Used to kill/capture Menendez) Found in Level M8A1 Menu Icon BOII.png|M8A1 SCAR-H Menu Icon BOII.png|SCAR-H PDW-57 Menu Icon BOII.png|PDW-57. Skorpion EVO Menu Icon BOII.png|Skorpion EVO. S12 Menu Icon BOII.png|S12. KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40. Type 25 Menu Icon BOII.png|Type 25. Mk 48 Menu Icon BOII.png|Mk 48 M1216 Menu Icon BOII.png|M1216 AN-94 menu icon BOII.png|AN-94 HAMR Menu Icon BOII.png|HAMR. QBB LSW Menu Icon BOII.png|QBB LSW. DSR 50 menu icon BOII.png|DSR 50 Tac-45 Menu Icon BOII.png|Tac-45. Used by Menendez and DeFalco Kinetic Strike Online BOII.png|Kinetic Strike Weapon. (Access Kit) Access Kit Usage *Quad Drones are available inside a locked crate, at the far side of the carpark in the beginning of the mission. *A Kinetic Strike Weapon can be found inside a crashed VTOL, just behind the building at the top of the ramp from the carpark. It allows one to call in a devastating HAMP strike on outdoor targets. *A computer found overlooking the stairs inside the facility, that re-programs an enemy ASD to become friendly, and fight for the player. Gallery Open_Ramp_BOII.png|Preparing to jump. Diving_Judgment_Day_BOII.png|Decent while dodging SAM missiles. Arrival_BOII.png|Arriving at the facility. Attack_Judgment_Day_BOII.png|Landing and attacking the facility. Building_Judgment_Day_BOII.png|Entering the facility. ASD_Control_BOII.png|Taking control of an ASD and fighting enemies. Live_Broadcast_BOII.png|Menendez's live broadcast. Leaving_BOII.png|Harper, moving to leave the building. To_Menendez_BOII.png|Going to the exit point. Raul_Leaving_BOII.png|Raul at the exit point. Harper_Injured_BOII.png|Harper with his leg injured. Decision_BOII.png|Deciding Raul's fate. Raul_Capture_BOII.png|Securing Raul. Take_Him_Away_BOII.png|Taking Raul away. Dead_Raul_BOII.png|Killing Raul. Come_On_Harper_BOII.png|Helping Harper get up. Casualty_BOII.png|A Haitian child mourning for his sister. End_Judgment_Day_BOII.png|Fin. Achievements/Trophies *'Dead or Alive' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Jailor or executioner. *'Death From Above' (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Stop Menendez once and for all. *'Black Ops II Master' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the campaign on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. *'Futurist' (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all 2025 levels in veteran. Transcript Trivia * If Harper is absent and the player chooses to spare Menendez, he will shout "DO IT!........David" after the player captures him. * When the mission name is displayed, Section's name is displayed as "D. Mason" as opposed to "David Mason" in previous missions. * The two friendly CLAWs in the beginning of the level are named "Primus" and "Magnus". This might be a reference to the Transformers characters Primus and Ultra Magnus, two high-rank robots in the franchise. *If the player prevents Magnus and Primus from being destroyed, they won't advance but they can still fire their guns. *If Harper is present, after touching down, he will yell "C'mon, bitch! You want to live forever?" This is a reference to the famous battle-cry commonly attributed to two time Medal of Honor recipient Sergeant Major at the Battle of Belleu Wood. *If the player chooses to capture Menendez, he will say "I will see you one year from now. Study Ulysses... And be ready." Earlier in the level Odysseus, a piece of paper can be found in Section's state room, with the poem Ulysses written on it. *If the player doesn't decide whether or not Menendez is going to be killed, Section will, after a while, decide to spare Menendez. *The ending music varies depending on the player choices made in the game. **If David goes to Alex Mason's grave, the music will play as Niño Precioso Orchestral Remix (feat Rudy Cardenas) and then after that is Rare Earth Elements (Soundtrack). **If David reunites with his father, the music will play as Theme From Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *If Menendez is spared, the knife sticking in his shoulder will disappear as he is being walked out and taken into custody. * If the player saves and quits to the main menu during Judgment Day, the main menu background will have Section inside of a VTOL rather than in the USS Barack Obama's briefing room. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels